


An End but Not Quite a New Beginning

by Adri_K



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_K/pseuds/Adri_K
Summary: The Watcher wakes up on the Defiant after the events that went down at Ukaizo.
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser & Female Watcher, Aloth Corfiser & The Watcher, Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher
Kudos: 12





	An End but Not Quite a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for some freshly experienced trauma and alcohol.

It was a familiar feeling. It should not have been. Gaura’s body and soul were aching, each differently, as if they conspired to ruin her morning. At least it was not as bad as the last time. The last time she watched her home collapse then woke up in a different country. Also she died. At least, this time, she managed to only feel like death and she woke up to familiar sights.

The Watcher smiled to herself when she recognized the ceiling of her cabin overhead. Her smile grew wider as she regained more of her senses and she became aware to the sweet warmth of a hand holding hers and to the weight of someone sleeping with his head resting on her lap. She reached with her free hand to gently caress Aloth’s hair, but when the wizard kept on sleeping, Gaura decided to mess with it instead. He instinctively swept her hand away, then a few moments later his eyes snapped open and he straightened up.

‘Gaura?’ he asked cautiously, looking at the Watcher as if he was not convinced that he was not dreaming.

'Aloth,’ she replied as comfortingly as she could but her throat felt sore after staying silent for so long.

Even so, Aloth let out a long sigh of relief, and smiled at her radiantly. 'I’m sorry,’ his apology sounded mildly like a scolding directed at himself, 'you’ve been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last day or so, I couldn’t tell… Oh, but I’m so happy to see you awake,’ he chuckled softly, and held onto Gaura’s hand a little tighter.

'Well, I’m happy to wake up to you being happy,’ the Watcher sat up with a groan, 'but I’d be even happier if you kissed me already.’

The wizard gladly obliged. Gaura caught a sense of desperation in him that quickly melted as they went on. She smiled against his lips while she slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down with her as she laid back down. She only had a few moments to enjoy the feelings Aloth evoked in her suppressing her pain before he pulled away quickly. He cleared his throat awkwardly while a blush spread from his face to the tips of his ears.

'We… aren’t exactly alone,’ he pointed to a spot behind the Watcher’s bed. Gaura pushed herself back up to look only to see Edér asleep, sitting with his back against the cabin’s windows. 'He found the notion of you dying now of all times… offensive,’ Aloth explained, 'so he stayed to make sure it didn’t happen.’

'Typical,’ the Watcher shook her head, chuckling while Aloth made his way to Edér and cautiously shook him awake.

'About time,’ he made a futile attempt at hiding his relief behind a complaint. 'How are you holding up?’ Edér asked as he walked up to the Watcher.

'I could use a drink,’ she replied right before her friend gave her a pat on the back, pushing the air out of her lungs and making her shoulder go numb. 'Make it two drinks.’

'Huh. Doesn’t sound so bad after the scare you gave us. What happened?’

'I was wondering the same thing,’ Aloth sat next to the Watcher close enough for his shoulder to touch hers. 'If we are not too indiscreet to ask.’

Gaura let out a rueful laugh and rubbed the back of her neck trying to take comfort from the warmth of her fiery hair. 'Oh, it’s nothing really…’ she said avoiding the gaze of both men, 'I just… You know, I… did not get back all of my soul at Ashen Maw. Eothas still had these… teeny-tiny, insignificant fragments of my essence when he…’ the Watcher’s voice broke. She closed her eyes, and swallowed hard as if that could repress the memory of rushing energy tearing at her. 'Let’s just say I have an inkling of what Waidwen felt on the bridge.’

'Black bones…’ Edér’s eyes widened in shock.

'Gaura, I am so sorry,’ Aloth added, taking her hand again.

'Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?’

The Watcher turned her attention to Edér with a bitter chuckle. 'I could still use that drink. Forgetful Night. Pretty please.’

The veteran gave her a long, knowing look and a barely visible nod before leaving. Gaura sighed then turned to meet Aloth’s worried gaze.

'I’ll be fine, really, I just… needed a long nap, I guess,’ she said trying to convince herself as well as him.

'Gaura…’

'I’ll be fine.’

The wizard flashed a pained smile at her. 'You’ve said that already.’

The Watcher returned the smile. 'I’ll say it a few more times if that’s alright.’

Aloth answered with a reassuring nod then allowed Gaura to rest her forehead against his. She kept telling herself she would be fine until it turned into a meaningless mantra, then into an unbreakable promise, then into a balm soothing the pain inside her. Eventually she pulled away and got ready to face an uncertain world with a certainty of her own.


End file.
